Reap Around The Rosie
by xoxocntin
Summary: Daisy gets transferred and the group is joined by a new reaper. Slight George/Mason. Probably gonna be Mason/OC Rated T for now.
1. D Gates

*****Beware of POV changes, there will be lots of them..**

Mason looked down at the post it note that Rube had told him to give to Daisy once she got there.

**D. Gates**

**365 West 42****nd**** Street**

**E.T.D 4:17 PM**

Daisy was running late, which was understandable, this would be her last reap in external influences, she was being transferred after this reap. Mason was in a way sad that Daisy was leaving, he cared so much about her and she couldn't care less for him. She practically ignored him. So, he thought it best to just let her go and move on. Besides, in about an hour, a new reaper would take her place. Hopefully that said reaper wouldn't be a pain in the ass.

Daisy finally waltzed in about ten minutes late. She slid into the booth across from Mason.

"This is for you" Mason said as he passed over the post it.

She took it and smiled, "Thanks Mason."

The two sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Kiffany brought them some waffles and coffee. Mason sipped his coffee and hummed a tune, Daisy just watched across the room at an elderly couple with their grandkids. More time passed and Mason spotted George's car pull up. She was going with Daisy to the reap so she could rein in the newest addition to their 'team.' He looked up from his coffee.

"You know, I'm really going to miss you."

Daisy wasn't expecting Mason to say this to her, "Mason, don't start. I'm leaving and that's that. You can't stop me."

"I wasn't trying. I just want you to be happy, wherever you may end up."

It was at this point that George had found her way to the booth, "Hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

Mason stood up, "No Georgie, you're not," He turned to Daisy, "Goodbye Daisy." With that he left.

George looked down at Daisy, "Ready?"

She nodded her head.

***** 365 West 42nd Street, 4:12PM *****

*****GEORGE'S POV*****

Daisy and I stood on the corner waiting for D. Gates. I was kinda glad that Daisy was leaving. I never really liked her, somewhat for the way she treated Mason, he was a good guy and he didn't deserve to be treated like shit. Just because she was pretty and could get whatever or whomever she wanted didn't mean that she could just do that to him. I genuinely liked Mason, he was nice to me, he even took care of me from time to time (even though it's hard to believe, he's talked me into some drug related things over the past couple of years) But he loved Daisy and I couldn't imagine how hard it must be on him that she's leaving. But he'll get over it.

"Gates!" I heard a guy call out, I looked at my watch 4:17, I glanced over to see Daisy pop the soul. I half expected it to be a guy, but no. It was a girl, probably about 16 or 17, her hair was brown with hints of black and red. Her fringe was parted to the side so that it covered half of her face, she was rather short, well ish, probably barely 5' 2" if I had to guess. And then the next thing I knew, she was dead and Daisy was gone. I wasn't even sure of what had happened, but I guess this is our newest reaper. Great.

"Am I dead?" She walked up to me.

I nodded,"Yea, kid, you're dead."

"Really dead?"

I nodded again. What part of the whole being dead thing didn't she understand?

This would be when she burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?? You're dead and soon you'll be undead popping souls from people before they die like me."

She looked over at me, "Because, I'm _dead_. I'm actually dead. The magic 8 ball was right, I wouldn't make it to eighteen. And as for the soul popping from dead people, huh??" She was confused, I could tell.

I groaned, great, time to explain all of this. "How bout we go get some waffles and I'll explain on the way? Sound good, um I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Yeah, I guess I could do waffles. And I'm Devon."

I smiled and we started the ride to Der Waffle Haus, "Devon. Okay well, I'm a Grim Reaper and you are now too, you see we pop the souls from people before they die we're also responsible for making sure they crossover safely.."

"How do you know when people are going to die?"

"Well, that's Rube's job, Rube is our boss, he's the one who gets the list, 'Who's to die, when and where.' Ya know, and then he writes it down on post-it notes and passes them on to us." I pulled my post-it out of my pocket and showed her,

"See, we get a name, address, and E.T.D."

"E.T.D?"

I chuckled, "Estimated Time of Death. Now, there are a few rules, you cannot go back to your home, or basically anything from your past. And also, please, don't try to save anyone, I know what that one's like, I understand that it's tempting, but just don't fucking do it okay? I recommend a job if you want to eat and also, we'll try to help you find somewhere to live, until then, you can stay on my couch I guess. I can always give Mason Daisy's old room."

"Who?"

I realized that I started talking about them, "Oh, you see, Daisy is the reaper you replaced, she got transferred and is most likely going back to New York, not sure. But she lived with me and Mason, who is also a reaper, you'll meet him in a little bit, he's not your role model, well, he was freeloading on the couch, but I guess since Daisy's gone, might as well keep him around for good." Really I didn't mind the idea of Mason around for good. Like I said, genuinely liked him.

I made the turn into my usual parking spot at the waffle house, "Now, there's also Roxie, She can fuck you up, so I suggest not getting on her bad side. Let's go."

We got out of the car and strolled into the waffle house. I slid into the booth, Devon followed slowly.

Kiffany came to take our orders, "Oh, Who's this one?" She asked as she poured me a cup of coffee.

The kid smiled, "I'm Devon."

Kiffany smiled back, "Kiffany. You want some waffles?"

She nodded, "Sure, thank you. And can I get a glass of orange juice, I'm dying for a drink."

Kiffany finished writing, "Sure hun."

After Kiffany left I sat with my coffee watching the door, Mason should've been here by now, he said that he would be. He wouldn't miss out on meeting the new girl, well, duh. She _is_ a girl, and we all know Mason.

A little time passed and we were now eating our food, I had a Banana Bonanza and coffee, she had waffles of course.

Mason finally slid into the booth next to me, "Hey there Georgie, how's my favorite girl today?"

I choked slightly on my coffee, "Me? Your favorite?? What about Daisy?"

Mason smiled, "Aw, what do I need her for? She hated me, and now she's gone. Besides, I've always liked you more."

I thought it a bit strange that Mason said this, I never thought he would ever like me more than Daisy, I never thought it was even possible for him to like anyone more than Daisy, "You drinking?"

He laughed softly, "Of course, I've been drinking."

I glanced at that kid and pointed to Mason, "See, _not_ your role model."

Mason caught that, "Hey, George, is this the new one?"

I nodded, "Mason, this is Devon. Devon, this, unfortunately is.. Mason."

She smiled, "Hi." She then shifted in the seat, "hey, what kind of a name is George for a girl?"

I laughed, "It's actually Georgia."

"Ahh, I can see why you'd rather be called George."

Well, I liked her way more now, unlike Daisy, who insisted on calling me Georgia.

Soon enough, I saw Rube stroll in. Great, I thought, just fucking great..

**************************  
**R&R Please.. This ismy first DLM fanfic and I'm not entirely sure how it's gonna play out quite yet, sorry for the slight OOCness.. **

**Next installment coming soon!**


	2. Apple? Peach?

*****Mason's POV*****

Hmm, well let's see, should I get peach or apple cobbler? Well, they were the only two flavors left that I haven't tried. I sat with George and the new girl, Devon, I believe. She was pretty, I think prettier than Daisy. George noticed that Rube had walked in and promptly shoved me out of the booth and made a dash for the bathroom. My guess on that was that she didn't want to witness Rube's discussions with new reapers... or she ate a bad piece of fruit. But, I doubt it's really that important.

I slide back into the booth and continue contemplating peach or apple?

Rube sits down.

Apples have always been rather good to me. I had an apple tree by my house growing up, I liked it enough I suppose, always gave me fresh apples. I like apples, but not the red ones, the ones that look like the outcome of a red apple and a green apple's wild night at a bar. Yeah, those ones. I like those. But I did have a bad experience with apples before as a child, I got dozens of them thrown at me by a group of kids. Believe it or not, those things actually kind of hurt.

But peaches, don't really know about those. Never had a good or a bad experience with them. They're tasty enough. But I just don't know.

"You okay with that, Mason?"

I look up to see that Rube was talking to me, how long has that been going on? "huh?"

He gave me an 'You-weren't-listening' look, "Will you bring Devon here along with you today, kind of help her get a feel for things?"

I thought for a moment, a day with a pretty girl? Why on this bloody earth would I want to pass up an opportunity like that, "Sure." I nodded.

Rube smiled, "Great."

Just smile and go back to pretending to give a rat's hairy arse about whatever Rube was talking about. Peach? Apple? God, why is this decision so hard?? Apple? Apples.. will there be cinnamon in it? I rather like cinnamon. Especially on toast, and waffles. Mmm, waffles, those sound good right about now.

George emerged from the bathroom, she motions for me to let her in, I do.

Peaches? Ugh!!! Why can't I just get both? Oh yeah, I only have three dollars. Cobbler is $2.89. Just bloody great. Wait a minute... I decide to do it. I looked to George, who was talking to Rube about the condition of her food. "Georgie?"

She glances over at me, "Mason, I will not give you my fruit."

I laughed softly, "That's not what I was going to ask you, love."

She glared, "Then what do you want?"

Apple.. "I was wondering if I could borrow three dollars?" Peach..

"Why?"

Apples.. and peaches.. "You see, I can't decide what cobbler to get, apple or peach, I only have three dollars, which as you know is only enough for one. So I thought I'd get them both." I stopped to take a breath, "Please Georgie?"

She smirked, "What do I get if I do this for you?"

God, I'm so close to getting appley and peachy cobblery goodness.. in my mouth, "I'll stop wandering naked through the house."

I had her, "Deal."

YES! YES! YES! She handed me the money and I swear I might have cummed in my shorts, "Kiffany!!"

She better have heard me, the entire waffle house did.. Moments later she walked over to the table, "What is so important?"

I couldn't wait. "Yea, Can I get some cobbler?"

"What kind?"

I begun to explain my cobblery request when Rube cut me off, wanker. "Mason, you should hold that order."

I shot him a death glare, "Why?" I clenched my teeth.

"Because, you've got a job." He placed a post-it down on the table in front of me.

**S. Harris**

**2539 Bachelli Ln, Suite C**

**E.T.D 6:21 PM**

"Take the girl."

* * *

I'm gonna fucking kill Rube. That was the only thing I could think of as me and The Rookie walked down the street, looking for my reap. I mean come on, all I wanted was some cobbler, how could he take that away from me??? I didn't understand it. It really did piss me off. I should've at least ordered it to go. But no, I didn't, and now I won't be able to until tomorrow. Great, just fucking great. What was I supposed to do now? Now that I couldn't have my cobbler? That's all I want.

"Mason!"

Her voice startled me out of my cobbler filled trance, "What?" I said, a little too high pitched for my liking.

She gave me an odd look, "Have you been listening to me at all?"

I shook my head, "Too busy thinking about cobbler and how I'm going to kill Rube."

"Interesting."

"If you really dwell on it, I suppose it is." We came to a large blue brick building. I glanced at the numbers on the wall, ' 2539 Bachelli Lane.' I tapped her shoulder lightly, "This is it." I opened the door for her and followed closely behind her.

Once inside, I turned to a wall upon which was a sign telling you where you were and where everything was. I found suite C. "We have to get in a bloody elevator?" I didn't like elevators..

She averted her gaze down to the end of the room, where the elevators were, "Yeah, I guess so, let's go." She turned and walked off towards the elevator. I made my way moments later.

As the lift began to make its ascent, I tried to stop thinking about the possibility that the cord would snap and we would be crushed in this elevator. I thought of anything other than horrible deaths, even the sweet enticing thought of the cobbler that awaited me couldn't even do the trick.

I heard her shift so that she could face me, "Hey, you okay? You don't look so good."

I gripped the railing tighter and sheepishly chuckled, "I don't much care for elevators."

Devon raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, I can tell."

_DING!_ Thank God! Yes! The doors opened and I moved quickly out of the death trap. I made my way to the receptionist's desk with The Rookie close behind me.

"Yes, excuse me, can you tell me where I can find a S. Harris?" I asked politely.

The woman looked up from her computer, she looked in her fourties, possibly a cat person, couldn't tell, "Yes, she's in her office," she pointed to the left, "do you have an appointment?"

I glanced over at Devon, who was sitting in a chair across the waiting room, "Yes, I'm the uh," quick look at my watch, " 6:15."

The receptionist who's name I came to discover was Gertrude, looked at me in confusion, or maybe it was disbelief, "_You're_ the 6:15?" I nodded, "You're Stacy Harren?" I again nodded. "Okay, go have a seat, the doctor will be with you in a moment."

I smiled and went and sat down next to Devon, "You know, I'm sorry for not listening to you earlier, I was just so caught up in the thoughts of cobbler that I didn't even hear you."

She shook her head, "Don't worry, about it, I'm used to it. And it wasn't that big of a deal. I understand, cobbler is pretty yummy." Damn right she was, "So I guess I'll forgive you."

It was then that a door opened, "Stacy?" a blond haired woman called. I leaned over to Devon, "That's my cue." I stood up and walked into the office.

*****Devon's POV*****

I was sitting in the waiting room waiting for Mason to come out. I really wanted to go home, wherever that was, George said I could stay with her and Mason, so I guess I'll just stick with Mason 'til we get there, then I'll most likely end up passing out on the couch as soon as I get to it. I was beat, long day, what with dieing and becoming a Grim Reaper. I wondered when I would have to take a soul, I wonder what it'll be like.

My musings were cut short by Mason and his cobbler loving self emerging and motioning for us to leave. I got up and followed him back into the elevator. I'm sure he was really hoping to get home soon too, he appeared as though he'd had enough of elevators for the day.

We were finally home, It was okay, really looked like it belonged to some old woman. George fetched me a blanket and a nice pillow. I curled up on the couch and began drifting off to sleep, wondering about what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**Yes, odd, I know, but this chapter was actually going to have a point, but my friend just had to bring up cobbler and then suddenly it was all I could think about. Errg!!**

**R&R!**


	3. Just Admit It

*****GEORGE'S POV*****

It was strange having her on my couch, but I didn't really mind. It wasn't like she was intrusive, hell, she barely even talked, only to Mason from what I could tell. That was the part that I didn't understand, I mean, why would she want to talk to Mason? He was English. Ugh! I wonder if he ever got that cobbler he wanted. Oh well.

All of these thoughts sifted through my head as I grabbed my coat and proceeded to the door. I heard shuffling in the kitchen, "Mason?" I called out quietly. No answer. I walked over slowly, "Mason, stop playing games." I poked my head around the corner, no one was there. Was I going crazy again? God, I sure hoped not. That was the worst fucking week of my life. I turned back around to leave and slammed right into my English housemate, causing him to drop his hot pocket. "Shit, Numbnuts! Watch where you're going!" I shouted at him.

He bent down to pick up the hot pocket, thank God he was at least fully dressed, "I believe it was you who ran into me, Georgie."

I gave him a glare, "Don't be snarky."

Mason smiled that mischievous smile, "Where is it that you think you're going this late at night?"

I swear to God, if he touched my fucking pop tarts.. "What's it to you?"

He took a step back, "Because, Georgie, believe it or not, I care about you," I opened my mouth to say something, "To an extent." Oh, okay, much better..

"And...?" I questioned.

He continued, "and I don't like you, a pretty, young girl" don't forget undead.. "out all alone at night with no one to protect you."

I laughed, "Right, and you're going to protect me?"

He shook his head, "I didn't exactly say that, I mean, yeah, I would if anything was to happen, but I'm not going to follow you around and act like a superhero every time someone bothers you." I would want him to do that why?

I sighed, did he want to come with me? "What are you getting at Mason?"

"I'm coming with you." I'm just going on a reap.. all the way out to...Anderson, that place was pretty damn ghetto...hmm, maybe he should tag along?

I began to pull on my coat, "You seem pretty confident that I'm gonna let you come."

He smirked, "That's because there's nothing you can do to stop me from coming," he was right.. "and also, I wasn't about to let you go all the way out to A-Town by yourself at night."

"Why not?"

He smiled and opened the door for me, "Because, I care too much to knowingly allow my favorite girl to get hurt." I felt my cheeks go red and quickly turned my face away.

"Can we just go now, I want to get this over with." I stepped past him and out the door hoping he hadn't noticed that I blushed.

* * *

I walked with Mason along a dusty track on the west side of Anderson, so far, we had encountered two prostitutes, one pimp, countless druggies (Not including Mason), and what I guessed to be a serial rapist. Great, I thought to myself..

I was actually kind of relieved that Mason was with me. I don't know how I would've done this without him. Who knows, what with all that goes on in this dump. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my post-it,

**D. Tancreadi**

**5250 Bruce Street apt. 4A**

**E.T.D 3:42 AM**

I looked down at my watch, 2:57 AM, great, we had about an hour left here and still a lot of walking ahead of us. Most of our trip has been quiet, the occasional cough or a mention of a dead hooker on the sidewalk.

What also really bugged me was that, despite having Mason with me, I was still pretty fuckin' scared of being on Bruce Street at night. Bruce street was _The Ghettoest_ part of Anderson. I honestly don't think that anything or anyone would make me feel comfortable on that street. That was where people would get killed for the way they walked, or how they did pretty much anything. If someone didn't like something about you, most likely they will kill you. Nice, huh?

But I couldn't help but to think about what Mason had said earlier about him caring about me and that I was his favorite girl. Why had I blushed? I don't like Mason, I don't think... I mean, he's good looking.. very good looking, his heart is in the right place most of the times, but he was a fuck up... "Do you miss Daisy?" I asked him.

He looked down at me, his eyes had a glisten to them from the street light that was ahead of us, "A little," he said. "But it's not that bad, I do have you, ya know."

I laughed, "It's not like I'm much better."

He shook his head, "You are. You at least acknowledge my existence. You aren't a bitch to me. It actually seems like you remotely like me."

I responded a little too quickly than I should have, "What? Like you? No! You're _just_ my friend."

He stopped and looked down at me with a grin, "My, My, Georgia, you wouldn't happen to have a crush on me now would you?"

"What? No.. I.. don't be absurd! That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" Shit. He was right. I guess I just never noticed it.. Dammit, why Mason? He was.. English.. and messy and dirty, well actually, since Daisy left he's been noticeably cleaner, and less drunk.

He leaned down close to me, so close that I could feel his breath on my neck, "I don't believe you." he whispered in my ear. God fucking Dammit!!

My cheeks went hot again, "No! I do not like you!!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

Why did he have to be so difficult? "I'm not blushing.. It's just really cold out here." I pulled my coat tighter around me and started walking again, with Mason close behind me.

"Why can't you just admit it?" he called after me.

I kept walking, "What is it that you want me to admit? That I'm attracted to you? Fine," I turned and faced him, "I am attracted to you, I have a little crush on you. Happy?"

"Not yet."

I didn't even have time to respond before he cupped my cheek with his hand and kissed me. It took me a moment to get over the shock of someone else's lips on mine, and I slowly began to kiss him back. What was I doing? This was Mason. God, but it's just so amazing.. after a while of us kissing, he pulled away and looked into my eyes, "Now I'm happy."


	4. Secret CIA Prisons and Thinking Out Loud

"_It may seem easier to take the path taken by others, but do not give in to what others are doing. Take the path not taken, be different, sweet child." My grandmother tucked me into bed. _

"_But Nana, What if you take the path not taken and get ate by a grizzly?" _

_She laughed and stood at the door, "Then, I suppose, that would definitely be a personal problem."_

"Devon?" Mason's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I looked up at him from my eggs, "Yeah?"

He was waving his fork at me, why, I didn't know. "It's your turn."

Then I remembered what he was talking about, Mason and I were sitting at Der Waffle Haus, it was 7:30 AM. Everybody else had gone away on a big job out of town and would be back tomorrow afternoon. "What was it that you said again?"

He smiled, "Twelve-year-olds who think they aren't virgins because they have cybersex." He and I were coming up with things to be miserable about, as if we didn't already have enough. I laughed; it was rather comical, composing a list of things to make us even more miserable. "Um, itching until you bleed."

He cringed, "Reminds me of my mate, Harry, he was whacked out on Meth, scratched himself to death."

I put down my fork, loss if appetite. "Eww."

"People who act like they're going to kiss your cheek and then kiss your mouth."

I hated it when people did that. "People who act like they're going to kiss your mouth, and then kiss your cheek."

He frowned, "You're not being very original."

I admit, I wasn't but, hey, it's still pretty bad… I guess all this time of living a life lacking anything to be literally miserable about, I feel really bad for people who actually had to endure these types if things. I don't think I would be able to do it. But, I'm dead, as a grim reaper, what could be more miserable than that?

In fact, I haven't quite exactly taken a person's soul yet, so I doubt I am technically a grim reaper yet, but I wasn't looking forward to when I would have to take one. I glanced over at Mason, what had his life been like? Was he a miserable person? "Just deal with it, your turn."

He glared at me, probably not too amused by the sarcasm in my voice, "The fact that Coca-Cola can be used to clean freeways." I yawned, I was really rather tired, I didn't sleep so much last night, I think it finally hit me that I was dead. I couldn't believe it. I was Seventeen-years-old, I wasn't even finished with high school, and yet, here I was, dead. I wonder if anyone from my school has even noticed I've been gone, well besides Ian, but he would never leave me alone.

"Uh, disgusting, um, Secret CIA prisons." I wonder if my brother even knows. Does he? My brother, Conner, was currently fighting in the war. God, I bet _he'll_ miss me, unlike anyone else. My mother wasn't around much; she was in a looney bin. She freaked out when I was seven and tired to eat my father's gun, bullets and all. So she was committed. My father, however, he was okay I suppose. He didn't hover, which I liked. I thought it funny, my brother was fighting in a _war_ and I was the one to die. Simply walking down the street.

Mason finished up his eggs and moved on to his hash browns, "Okay… horrible as that is, I have something better."

"Okay so spit it out." I said to him slowly.

"I will, but you have to realize that what I am about to say may just make you shit yourself," I opened my mouth to say something but he continued anyway, "Yeah, it's _that_ scary and miserable."

I still looked at him questionably.

"The Twilight Saga."

I quickly regretted telling him to spit it out, that _really was_ horrible, I shuddered thinking back to when it first started with the Twilight shit, ew. The movies _really_ didn't help at all, they made shit even worse, so now little girls who can't read yet can still know the abomination that is Twilight. "I think you win.."

He smiled at me.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Mason's POV**

Well all in all I suppose this has been an okay morning, I finally got my cobbler, and let me tell you, it was so heavenly. It hit the spot. I'm sitting here in Der Waffle Haus with the new kid. I can't stop thinking about what happened last night with George. I shouldn't have done that. I mean, yes, I like her, but I don't know. I don't want her thinking something that it's not. I'm still getting over Daisy, so I kiss Georgie? What is wrong with me? She probably hates me for taking advantage of her like that. Great, Mason, look what you've gotten yourself into now... Okay, I just need to get my mind off of it. Think about something else, and just calm the fuck down.

"Tangled Christmas lights." I heard the rookie say.

Oh right, that stupid list. I forgot, um… quick, think of something miserable. Oh I wish I could just say, "Kissing George and now having second thoughts on what it meant,"

I heard her fork hit the table, I saw her jaw open and her eyes light up, "Oh, my God! I knew it! You two are so totally the _cutest_ together!" Oh shit, wait what? I said that out loud didn't I? No! No! No!


End file.
